Yesterday
by L'il Will
Summary: ANY TWO CHARACTERS IN WHICH YOU BELEIVE ARE BEST FOR ROMANCE! That's right, the two characters have a fight and it only makes them appreciate their love and make them love each other more. Beautiful. R+R


Yesterday By: L'il Will  
  
Of all the people in the world, I had to go and do the stupidest thing imaginable to that one. I am such a moron. The world is such a cruel place, and I had to listen to all those idiots telling us that 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.' And now, because of those idiots who don't have any idea of how the world works, I might lose the only girl I've ever cared for  
  
  
  
Darling you were wonderful, you really were quite good.  
  
I enjoyed it, though, of course, no one understood  
  
A word of what was going on, they didn't have a clue  
  
They couldn't understand your sense of humour like I do.  
  
  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
The doorbell to apartment chimes melodically and in a few seconds, the door swings open, and in the way of the opening, is her father. Quite frankly, a stern talking to is not exactly what I need at the moment. I'm willing to bet that I'll be stared down until I think nothing of myself except a worthless little runt, before I'm sternly told "I think you've caused enough damage." before being thrown out on my ass.  
  
"Hey, there, my boy!" he enthusiastically greeted me. What can I do ya for?!"  
  
I'm taking just a wild stab at this but I'm guessing she didn't tell anyone about what I caught her doing in my room last night.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to your daughter." I shyly said. I still don't know whether he doesn't know, or he's just waiting to surprise with a whap me upside the head. I doubt it though. He doesn't exactly strike as the kind of guy who would do that.  
  
"Sorry, kid. She's not here right now, but I think she told me that she went down to the skating rink.  
  
"Thank you, sir." I said and walked away.  
  
I can't beleive she went to the skating rink of all places. I'd say that there were too many memories there. I guess I should tell you that that is the place where we first confessed towards one another after our little digital adventure about a year ago. She told me that it was her lucky place. Before we got together, she said that she always used to go there to pick...up...Oh, Crap! Boys! She used to always go there to pick up boys! I'd better run.  
  
  
  
You're much too kind  
  
I smiled with murder on my mind.  
  
  
  
Why am I doing this. Running like an idiot through Tokyo streets to get to a girl who probably won't listen to a word I say. I didn't even do anything wrong. In fact, I caught her doing something she shouldn't have been in my room while I was out for five minutes. Well, you really have no idea what is going on here. Allow me to explain. We had set up a date for yesterday at eight o'clock, sharp. I stepped out to get some flowers for her just a little before our date was to begin. So, what does she do? She shows up early. For the first time in her life, she shows up early. My parents invited her in and told her to wait in my room. I got home with the flowers, and catch her in my room, doing something she shouldn't have. When in a relationship, a little thin called trust is key. At the time when I found her, I thought that that had all blown away in a gust of wind, But as I think about it, I guess she had gotten a little bored of waiting for me and then got a little curious. I yelled, she yelled, and here we are today. I really don't think it was something really that bad and I can easily forgive her, but I guess she got upset when I confronted her and now she wants to see other people.  
  
Cars whiz by me and I can see the bright lights aheadof me that signal the mall of which the skating rink is located. A little bit more running, and I'll be in the mall, running even more to the rink.  
  
  
  
Yesterday, when I was mad  
  
And quite prepared to give up everything.  
  
Admitting I don't beleive  
  
In anyone's true honesty, and that's what really got to me.  
  
  
  
I can't beleive it. There used to so many eligable guys around here. Now all the ones I talk to are either gay or with someone and the ones I don't are all clumsy idiots. I really don't know why I'm here, I thought I was looking for someone to be with or to make a certain someone jeleous, but I walked out on him yesterday and, as it turns out, he's the only guy I could ever care for. I still fell guilty, though. Not only for getting in a fight with him in the first place, but for just being. Technically, we haven't broken up yet, but after I found what I did, I think it's pretty clear that it's splitzville.  
  
  
  
You have a certain quality which really is unique.  
  
Expressions with such irony, although you voice is weak.  
  
But it doesn't really matter cause the music is so loud,  
  
Of course, it's still on tape, but no one will find out.  
  
  
  
Everyone had told us 'Oh, you're so perfect for each other' and 'You're just the cutest couple' but the one that's really killing me inside is 'You'll always be together'. All of our friends used to say that and it's tearing me up. Well, I'll tell you right now that it's a whole load of bullshit. I was naive enough to think that it was true, but now I'm more mature and experienced. Now I now that any Prissy McFuck can wear down even the most loyal mans resistance and turn him into a cheating liar. Ever since our last experience in the digital world, I kept telling myself 'This is the one. This is the guy I'm going to marry'. Now the boy I was planning to wed, has probably spoiled my entire outlook on the opposite sex. I might not even marry at all.  
  
  
  
You hated me too,  
  
But not as much as I hated you.  
  
  
  
I'm eighteen and going into college next year. What the hell am I doing looking for boys at a skating rink?! This is more like something a twelve year old would do. Someone looking for a long and non-sexual relationship. I must admit, that is what I want, but am I going to find another guy like that here? No likely. Those guys are all somewhere else. They seem to avoid me. The only guy like that I can find that is even remotely like that is him, and even he managed to coax me into the sack a few times, but I sometimes wanted it too and managed to coax him. It seems as if I'm never goin to fin the right guy for me and, by now, I'm getting pretty desperate. I suppose beggars should not be chosers. You know waht, I'm giving up right here and now. Lots of guys at school ask me out every day. They may just be a bunch of mangy slobbering dolts, but the next one, the next reasonable one, to ask me out will get a yes.  
  
  
  
Yesterday, when I was mad  
  
And quite prepared to give up everything.  
  
Admitting I don't beleive  
  
In anyone's true honesty, and that's what really got to me.  
  
  
  
I don't care what my former boyfriend think about it. Even if it isn't an officail berakup yet. He can go screw his own digimon if he's desperate enough. Oh God. What am I saying? Why am I saying such awful things about the man I loved up untill yesterday? And what's worse, I'm bringing his innocent digimon into this. There is no way on hell or earth he deserves that. He didn'y do anything wrong. It was all his partner. Maybe I should just go look for a guy and forget about him. Man, I am such a dork! I don't want to, but I know that I still love him.  
  
  
  
Then, when I was lonely,  
  
I thought again, and changed my mind.  
  
  
  
The skating rink is just up ahead. I can almost smell the sweet strawberry shampoo in her hair, and I just can't wait to run up to her and wrap my arms around her perfect body and hold her close so I can whisper apologies in her ear. Of course, she'll probably throw me off and slap me in the face. I know that she's really mad at me, so that much can be expected, but with that figure, face and personality, who could resist.  
  
The ice is right in front of me, one more footstep and I'll be gliding towards her.  
  
My foot lands on the smooth ice, hard. Unfortunatly, it isn't there long and my face comes crashing down on the ice as well, only harder.  
  
The crowd soon form around me. Luckily, I'm okay other than a bloody chin, so thay'll go away soon, but unluckily, she isn't in it. I've looked through the entire group about twice and I can be certain she's not here. Maybe she hasn't noticed the crowd yet, or maybe, she wasn't here in the first place, or maybe she saw me and ran off.  
  
  
  
Then we both took pictures, for the competition winners  
  
and argued'bout the hotel rooms and where to go for dinner.  
  
Then someone said it's fabulous you're still around today,  
  
You've both made such a little go a very long way.  
  
  
  
You know wat, I give. I can't stop thinking about him. I may not be ready to forgive him, but I at least ought to let him axplain who Grenda is. Maybe if he promises to leave her and has a real good explanation and promises never do anything like that again, I just might forgive him. After all, she could just be some girl with a crush on him who found out his e-mail. It's not as if it hasn't happened to me once or twice. That's it, I've made up my mind. I'm going to talk to him and if his explanation is good enough, I'll take him back. Only thing is, It's hard to get by when's there such a big crowd in the way of the rink exit.  
  
I push and shove and try to get to the exit when I see him. There he is, with his hands on the ice, looking around. Probably found out I was here. That's the last time I tell my parents my plans. When he finally spies me, he enthusaistically jumps to his feet and glides towards me.  
  
  
  
Yesterday, when I was mad  
  
And quite prepared to give up everything.  
  
Admitting I don't beleive  
  
In anyone's true honesty, and that's what really got to me.  
  
  
  
There she is. I've finally spotted her. I'm right in front of the girl I love and what does she do, she huffs, twirls around and crosses her arms.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Don't be like that!" I said.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should ever even look at you!" she responded, not turning around.  
  
"Because I'm adorably handsome." I joke and hope to get her to listen.  
  
She turns around and faces me, whic is a start. "You have one minute to explain yourself."  
  
More than enough time. "I'm sorry to have yelled at you, but you really shouldn't have been snooping around in my computer like that. I overreacted and I'm sorry."  
  
"You yelled at me?! You think I'm angry because you yelled at me?! Woah, buster, you are in a lot more trouble than when you started off!"  
  
"Then tell me, why are you so upset?"  
  
"You left your e-mail account open on your computer. When I went to wait for you in your room, I got curious. The pressure was to much. I went over and looked in your account. You had some junk mail, a few letters from me and one unnamed one. I'm read it and let me tell you, she said that she loved you at least five times as well as the phrase 'I've got something for you when I come over to see you next week'. This was all signed by some little hussy named Grenda!"  
  
"Oh, Grenda. Mmph, heh, heh." I tried to hold it in but it was all just too much for me. I soon burst out into a fit of giggles and pretty soon, a gale of laughter.  
  
"Oh, that's how you look at this situation?! Well, maybe your life would be better with just her then!" she huffs and starts to skate off.  
  
"Wait!" I call once my laughter subsides. She whirls around with an angry look on her face to hear me out.  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"Didn't you notice how that e-mail had one hell of a lot of spelling mistakes. I' for one, had a terrible time figuring out that lave was really supposed to be love and mes joi was really miss you."  
  
"I noticed that, yes."  
  
"Well, would you beleive that, by some freak coincidence, she is a terrible typist and Grenda was really supposed to be Grandma." I'ts true, my grandmother never had a typewriter and just recently bought a computer. Her typing is terrible.  
  
"You really mean it? You're serious?!" she said as a smile crept up on her lips and she grew excited.  
  
"Out of God only knows how long we've been together, have you ever known me to lie to you?"  
  
The smile on her face seemed to grow and go from ear to ear. She skated over, into my arms and into a loving embrace.  
  
  
  
Yesterday, when I was mad  
  
And quite prepared to give up everything.  
  
Admitting I don't beleive  
  
In anyone's true honesty, and that's what really got to me.  
  
  
  
We left the skating rink about an hour since my once again boyfriend didn't have any skates and ate in a fancy restaurant for dinner. We might have been mad at each other for a short while, but now, all is forgiven. He apologized for getting angry and I apologized for snooping and now, we're under the moon lit sky on a park bench in each others arms. I'm happy that the worst fight we've had was over a misunderstanding and that it only lasted a day because we thought again.  
  
  
  
Then, when I was lonely,  
  
I thought again, and changed my mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Interesting, no. I must say that this is one of my best. I never thought I could make a story that unravelled before you instead of just spilling the whole thing at once.  
  
Well, did you like it, hate it? Tell me in a review (please). Please tell me who you think the most likely or best characters would be to fit into this story.  
  
Once again, I must inform you that I do not own digimon or the song. The song was written by the Pet Shop Boys. A gay band of the early nineties. I would also like to tell you that just because they were gay, does not mean that the characters have to be gay or only gay people fit the description of the words. It is a very good song and I beleive that it can be used to describe a straight relationship. (Also, just because I like the song, does not mean I am gay too you immature perverts)  
  
Until next time, the Will will be sighnin' off. 


End file.
